Forget To Forget You
by cassiejohnson05
Summary: What if no one knew of the kiss that Callie and Brandon shared? At least not anyone that they knew of. What will happen as Brandon and Callie try to figure out if the kiss is something more?
1. Unlike Anything They've Felt Before

Callie couldn't get her mind off of the kiss she shared with Brandon. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. When she and Brandon kissed there were fireworks, nerves, and butterflies and yet she was happy. This was a feeling unlike anything she had ever felt before. When Callie was with Wyatt or as Stef liked to say the "hair model" she didn't feel this way. Callie knew that she shouldn't feel this way about Brandon but he made it damn near impossible to resist his charm. Callie couldn't put her finger on it but Brandon was unlike any guy she had met before. He was definitely not Liam, far from it to be more exact. Callie knew that it was risky putting her heart out there but she was taking Wyatt's advice and doing what makes her happy. Callie was risking everything including Jude's happiness but she couldn't help it she needed to get this out. She would have regretted later on in life if she didn't take a chance. Yes, she was scared out of her mind but who wouldn't be? It had been a 9 days, 5 hours, & 23 minutes and 10 seconds since she shared that magical kiss with Brandon. They hadn't talked about it, Callie had kind of been avoiding Brandon since the kiss. She didn't know what to say and she knew that she needed to stay away at least for now but she wouldn't be able to do that much longer. Callie was in the kitchen when Brandon walked in.

**"Cal?" **_Brandon spoke in that soft gentle tone like he always had with her. Every time Brandon would say something to Callie even her name it made her heart skip a beat and weak in the knees but she didn't dare let Brandon know that._

**"Yes?" **_Callie was hesitant because she didn't know if she could handle being in the same room as the guy who made her heart race like there was no tomorrow._

**"Can we talk about well you know?" **_Brandon couldn't take it any longer he needed to know what Callie was thinkin'. __**"I wonder if she regrets the kiss. I need to know. There has to be a reason why she hasn't talked to me in over a week. I've waited about as long as I possibly could. I'm hoping she doesn't try to beat around the bush."**_ _Brandon was lost in his thoughts and didn't realize that Callie had said something._

**"Look, Brandon I can't really talk right now. I have a ton of homework to do." **_Callie lied she didn't feel like having this conversation with Brandon at least not right now. She wasn't ready to handle what may come next. __**"It's not that I don't want to talk to him because I do. But I don't think I'm ready because it's like where do we go from here? We certainly can't go back to the way things were. That's not possible. I know that this conversation is going to have to happen but I need a few days. I know that he's thinking that I regret the kiss that we shared but I don't. Things have definitely changed not just between us but with the adoption now. I can't let Stef and Lena adopt me now not after kissing Brandon. There's no way that I can go pretending like nothing had happened. I want Stef and Lena to adopt Jude but adopting me is out of the question. I just need sometime which I know that Brandon will understand that."**_

**"Callie, I just want to know if you regret what happened between us that's it. You've been avoiding me for over a week."**

_Callie turned so she could face Brandon and took his hand and led him outside where she could say something that she didn't need anyone else overhearing. Callie and Brandon sat where they had sat when they talked about music and what she had been accused of. It seemed like just yesterday that they were sitting here talking and sharing a few laughs and smiles. Let's not forget about the stares that they shared. They didn't need words to say what they were thinking. They still don't need words to say what they were thinking to this day. _

**"Brandon, I just need some time to think about everything that had happened. Just know that I don't regret the kiss. It was like nothing I had experienced in my life. What happened between us affects everything. If we were to talk we certainly couldn't talk about this here. I'll let you know when I'm ready. I promise. Oh just so you know I miss talking to you." **_Callie got up from where she sat and kissed Brandon on the cheek and started to make her way back into the Foster house._

**"Wait?" **_Callie stopped and turned to make her way back to Brandon. Callie knew that he would stop her because he wanted to say something._

**"Yeah?"**

**"Just so you know I don't regret kissing you either and whenever you're ready to talk I'll listen. I thought the reason why you weren't talking to me was because I may had done something wrong. I miss playing music with you."**

**"I know I do too."**

**"Maybe we could play again soon? We don't have to talk or anything."**

**"I'd like that. But right now I gotta go finish my homework. I shouldn't wait til the last second. Algebra waits for no one!" **_Callie laughed at what she had just said. Brandon loved Callie's smile and laugh. But what didn't he love about her?_

**"Alright, if you need help you know where to find me. I'll be locked away in my room working on perfecting this song, I don't want to disappoint the Grim Reaper. That wouldn't be good. I'll see you later then!"**

**"Yeah, thanks. If you need help just let me know. B, you're an amazing pianist. The Grim Reaper is lucky to have you as a student. I'm sure it's great just like always. Yeah you will."**

**"Haha, well great isn't perfection. But thank you. Bye Callie."**

**"You're welcome. Bye B." **_Callie turned and made her way back into the house to finish her homework. Algebra wasn't fun to say the least. Procrastination always finds its way to stopping Callie from getting things done when she needs to get them done. Brandon sat outside thinking a little while longer before he went inside to lock himself away._

_A few hours later it was time for dinner and everyone took their seats. Callie was the last one to take a seat which surprise surprise the only seat left was next to Brandon. Callie was smiling on the inside. That sounds cheesy as hell but it was the truth. Everyone made small talk like they always do. It was Callie and Brandon's turn to do the dishes. _

**"How's that algebra coming?" **_Brandon chuckled because the look on Callie's face said it all. Which Callie gave him the "You better shut it or else look". _

**"It's a struggle. How's that song coming? I sure hope you don't disappoint the Grim Reaper!" **_Callie laughed as she was washing the plates and Brandon dried them. _

**"Very funny."**

**"That's what you get."**

**"You know I can help you with your algebra after we're finished here."**

**"But—" **_Brandon interrupted Callie seeing as he knew exactly what she was about to say._

**"No buts, I need a break from trying to figure out this song. You'll have knocked this algebra out in no time. If I don't help you I can guarantee that you'll be up all night. I don't think you want that do you?" **_Brandon knew that Callie knew that he was right. Anyways, this would give them some time alone together without any interruptions._

**"Fine, but after that you'll have to get back to practicing. I wouldn't want the Grim Reaper to get after you now would we?" **

**"I guess not."**

**"It looks like we're finished. So ahh. I'll see you in a bit."**

**"My room in 10 minutes?"**

**"Perfect." **_Callie wiped her hands with the dish towel and made her way upstairs to gather everything that she'd need. As she entered the room she noticed Mariana staring at her._

**"What?"**

**"Nothing." **

**"Why are you looking at me like that?"**

**"No reason."**

**"Well, I have algebra homework to finish. Brandon said he'd help me so I'm going to his room."**

**"Yeah, I'm sure that's what Brandon will be helping you with "algebra"."**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"I know."**

**"You know what?" **

**"I know!" **_Callie's eyes widen as she realized that Mariana was referring to the kiss between her and Brandon. But how could she have known. Callie quickly shut the door so no one else could hear what they were talking about._

**"You mean you know about you know?"**

**"The kiss between you and Brandon, yes that's what I'm talking about."**

**"But how?" **_Callie took a seat on her bed and faced Mariana as she waited for a response._

**"Moms told me to go find you seeing as no one knew where you were. I made my way to the back and I saw you and Brandon kissing. I didn't want to interrupt so I just told moms that you'd be out there soon."**

**"Wait, why didn't you say anything?" **_Callie was shocked that Mariana knew her secret and what's more surprising was that she didn't spill the secret. Callie knew that Mariana didn't like her very much but ever since the party at Wyatt's she and Mariana had become closer._

**"I knew that something would happen between you and Brandon sooner or later. The way you look at him is like he's the only man in the world. The way that B looks at you is like nothing I've ever seen before. Yes, he's with Talya but Callie you're way better for Brandon than she'll ever be. I understand that this kind of thing is against the rules. But I'm a sucker for romance. The fact that it's forbidden makes it all more worth the while. Don't worry I'm not going to tell moms what they won't know won't hurt them."**

**"I don't understand."**

**"Look Callie, I've never seen Brandon this happy. As for you, you deserve to be happy and I say if Brandon makes you happy then so be it. Sometimes you gotta take risks otherwise you don't know what could have been, ya know? I know that people don't believe in love at first sight but you and Brandon are an exception to this. I know what love looks like when I see it. I won't tell anyone about you and Brandon."**

**"You can't be serious. You and I haven't gotten along as well as people expected we would. I just don't understand why you would do this for me. I mean I don't even know what this is between Brandon and me." **_Callie was shocked to say the least or maybe that was an understatement. Callie felt like this would somehow come back to bite her in the ass. _

**"Wait, you haven't talked to him about what happened between you two? Callie, I know that we've gotten off to a rough start but you're like the sister I never had."**

**"No, if you can't tell I've been trying to avoid the subject. I don't even know what to say about this. I mean this could end everything that's going good. If Jude finds out it won't be good. If Stef and Lena find out I may get kicked out and then this will all be for nothing."**

**"I say go for it. I don't know how you and Brandon haven't been able to hold off your feelings for each other this long. You know that it was bound to happen at some point. I'll keep this between us. I won't even tell Lexi and Kelsey and you know that I tell them everything."**

**"I sure hope you wouldn't tell them. I told myself that I would never get involved with another foster brother again. After everything that happened with Liam I just don't know if I can do this. I know that Brandon is nothing like Liam but I'm just scared that somehow this will end up like what happened with Liam. If Brandon and I were to get caught it's like would he blame the whole thing on me? I know that he wouldn't but I can't help but feel like he would. It's happened before who says it won't happen again?"**

**"You know that Brandon is different unlike any guy out there. Brandon would never do what Liam did. And he sure as hell wouldn't blame it on you. If anything B would take all the blame, because that's how much he cares about you Callie."**

**"I guess you're right. If you were able to figure it out who says the others won't?"**

**"I caught you two in the act so that's how I know if I didn't see your little moment than I would have never figured it out. But the family is probably starting to get suspicious as to why you and Brandon haven't hung out like you guys normally do. I say go talk to Brandon."**

**"But there's one problem with this whole thing."**

**"What?"**

**"Moms said that they wanted to adopt Jude and me and then I go and kiss Brandon. They can't adopt me now not after that. That would just be awkward."**

**"Alright, here's what I think. It's going to take a while for the adoption to be finalized so you still have some time to figure out whatever this thing is between you and Brandon. If Brandon is the real deal then that's when you and Brandon need to come clean. I'm not going to say anything because it's not my place. Either way whether they adopt you or not you'll always be my sister."**

**"Alright. Thanks Mariana."**

**"Don't mention it." **_Callie hugged Mariana, grabbed her stuff and may her way towards Brandon's room._

_Brandon was in his room waiting for Callie. He knew that they probably wouldn't talk about whatever this thing is between him. Brandon may have gotten back with Talya but he's just not happy like he was and it's not because of Callie. Finally there was a knock on the door; Brandon got up to answer it._

**"Hey."**

**"Hi."**

**"Come on in."**

**"Thanks." **_Callie made her way over to Brandon's desk and set her stuff down. Brandon was right behind her. Callie couldn't help but feel like things were going to get awkward._

**"Let's see where the problem is shall we?" **_Brandon knelt down next to where Callie was sitting and grabbed her book to take a look what she was working on. Yes, they were in the same algebra class and Brandon knew how to do this but he wanted to spend as much time with Callie as he possibly could. _

**"Yes." **_As Brandon was looked through Callie's book she couldn't help but stare at him. Callie was especially fixated on his lips. Yeah, the lips. She couldn't help but think about the kiss again. __**"I seriously need to get a grip. Damn it Callie. You shouldn't be thinking about what happened it was done and over with and you sure as hell shouldn't be thinking about doing that again. No No NO! He's helping you with your homework that's it nothing more." **__Callie was so caught up into her thoughts that she didn't realize that Brandon was speaking to her._

**"Earth to Callie." **_Brandon started to snap his fingers and wave his hand in front of Callie's face trying to catch her attention. _

**"What? Sorry."**

**"I just said that you need to divide the 6.5 over and take the square root of that and you'll get your answer. That's all that you were missing. You seemed to be out of it."**

**"Oh thanks. Of course I would miss that step. I don't know what I'd do without you." **_Callie didn't realize that what she had just said made Brandon blush. Yes, he was a blushin' fool when it came to Callie. _

**"Anytime. Penny for your thoughts?"**

**"What?"**

**"You seemed to be out of it a little bit ago. Care to share what you were thinking about. I know that it wasn't nothing Callie. You know I keep thinking about it too."**

**"You do?"**

**"Yeah, that kiss was unlike anything I've ever experienced before. I know that you said that you need some time to think about things and where this leaves us. I completely understand but I can't get you or that kiss off my mind. It's all I think about."**

**"This is more complicated than just the kiss. I kissed you after moms said that they wanted to adopted Jude and I. What I did was irresponsible. You had backed off like I asked but then I just come out of nowhere and kiss you. Now you're probably confused as hell. I'm sorry. I talked to Mariana about this."**

**"Wait you talked to Mariana?"**

**"Well, she saw us kissing and she said she wouldn't tell anyone. I believe her. But you and I need to figure out whatever this is between us. I know it's not just a onetime thing at least for me it's not. I don't know about you."**

**"I care about you. You're unlike any girl I've ever met before Callie. This is so much more than just a onetime thing for me too. I understand why you want to figure out if this is going to go anywhere."**

**"The adoption is going to take a while to get finalized so we have time to figure out whatever this is between us is. If it's actually the real deal or just some fling. I can't let them adopt me especially if we've got something going on between us. We definitely couldn't date then. You'd be my brother then and that's wrong. I don't think I'll ever be able to think of you as my brother."**

**"It's fine Callie. I say whatever happens happens. Just remember that I'll always be here for you no matter what. I'll never be able to think of you as my sister, especially NOT after that kissed we shared. How about I play you something I've been working on?"**

**"I'd like that."**

**"Come on." **_Brandon grabbed Callie's hand and led her to his piano. He sat down and Callie sat next to him. He pulled out his sheet music that had the work he had been working on. Callie couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be okay in the end. She just needs a few more days and they'll be able to talk about where to go from here and that kiss. But right now Callie just planned on listening to Brandon doing what he does best. _

_I had this idea in my head so I started yet another fanfic. Please let me know what you think. I haven't given up on the other two but I'm stuck I don't know where I'd like to take them quite yet. I hope you enjoyed this. I have no idea when I'll be updating again. I really need to focus on my classes. Chemistry is killin' me. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading._


	2. Waiting Forever

_It has been five days since Callie sat in Brandon's room listening to him play her his song that he has been working on. It was the most beautiful thing class had heard her. Maybe that was an understatement but it was the truth. Callie didn't want to get up but she had to she had an exam today. Mariana got up before Callie did so she could take a shower but it was more likely to take all the hot water. Brandon was on his way downstairs when he stopped in Callie's doorway. He noticed that she was still asleep. Man she looked like sleeping beauty. Only if he could kiss her. As much as he wanted to he knew better. Instead Brandon decided it would be best to wake her. _

**"Hey Sleepyhead!" **_Brandon knelt down next to her bed and whispered something in her ear._

**"What?" **_After Brandon had said whatever he said Callie shot up out of bed._

**"I said that you look beautiful when you're asleep."**

**"Shut up! What time is it?"**

**"Time for you to get up!"**

**"Grr.. Fine."**

**"I'll be downstairs. Good luck on your exam today."**

**"Yeah thanks. I guess I better get up huh?"**

**"That would be a good idea, unless you want mom to come up here. I don't think you'd want that."**

**"Alright. I'm up I'm up."**

**"I'll see you downstairs. Maybe we can meet in the music room later?" **_Callie didn't say anything she just nodded and Brandon gave her a nodded as he got up from his position on her floor and made his way downstairs to get come of Lena's famous pancakes._

_Five minutes later Callie arrived downstairs with all on eyes on her. It creeped her out to say the least. But she made her way over to where the coffee pot sat and poured her a cup along with a bagel with strawberry cream cheese; her favorite. Now at Anchor Beach Callie had to make her way through Timothy's English class without Wyatt being there. Oh not to mention Callie had to put up with Talya. Brandon did end things with Talya for the second time and Callie couldn't help but feel like it was because of the kiss. If Callie could make it through Timothy's rambles and the death glares that Talya's giving her then the rest of the day should be a piece of cake. After this she'll be able to meet Brandon in the music room. In all honesty that's the one thing Callie was looking forward to. Soon the bell rang and Callie hurried her way out the door and made her way to the music room. _

_Soon Callie arrived to the music room hoping to find Brandon waiting but it he wasn't in there. Which shocked Callie she was sure that he would be in here when she arrived. Maybe he had forgot but it wasn't like Brandon to forget, especially something like this. Callie went and sat down on the ledge of the window sill that she sat on when she and Brandon were first alone in the music room together. Oh the memories, it seemed to be a life time ago. Callie was lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Brandon come in. __**"Boy, Callie's so beautiful. I hope she doesn't think I stood her up. I would never do that. I would be crazy to do something like that. I wonder what's going through her mind. I would have been here sooner if it wasn't for Mr. Rosenthal." **__Brandon made his way over to where Callie sat and still memorized by her beauty just like they first day Callie had entered his life. He'll never forget that day, that was the day that Callie had changed his life forever._

**"Hey Cal! Sorry I'm late. Mr. Rosenthal kept me a little longer than expected. I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. I would have been here sooner. I had hoped that I would have beat you here. I hope you didn't think that I was standing you up. If you did I'm sorry yet again. I would never stand you up that wasn't my intention. I'd be crazy to stand a beautiful girl as yourself up." **_Brandon continued to ramble. Callie blushed when he called her beautiful. He seemed to have that effect on her, no one else could make her blush like he did. No one could give her the butterflies that he would give her. Brandon wouldn't have to say anything to make her blush or get those butterflies. The way he looked at her did with those baby blues staring back at her._

**"It's fine. Really. I was thinking that you had forgot about me. But I knew there was no way you'd miss our time together in the music room."**

**"How was Timothy's class?"**

**"Well, it was awkward but may awkward is an understatement. Talya was giving me death glares the whole time. I'm assuming you ended things with her yet again? I think she may blame me yet again for your guys' break up but it's not as if I twisted your arm nor did I ask you did. I didn't expect you to. Other than that it was fine."**

**"Haha, sounds like you had an eventful class period. I'm sorry about Talya. Yes, you're assuming right I did break things off again. I wasn't happy. I thought giving Talya a second chance would be a good idea but look how that turned out. I broke up with her of my own free will. It must be weird not having Wyatt around huh?"**

**"Yeah it was to say the least. I know you did but she's probably thinking that I somehow forced you into breaking up with her. It looks like our time here is almost up. But we do need to talk about you know ahh what happened between us."**

**"I know, so how about after school you and I take a walk on the beach so we can talk about the "kiss"? I'll text Lena and let her know that we've got plans after school that way no one waits around or worries when we don't show up. I can walk you to class if you'd like." **_Brandon's faced turned bright red as he offered to walk Callie to class. Callie couldn't help but fall for Brandon even more; he certainly wasn't making this any easier. __**"Why the hell did I have to say that? I sound like such a fool. She wouldn't want me to walk her to class. What was I thinkin'? Real smooth Brandon real smooth. Idiot. I just can't help it I'm fallin' for Callie more and more every day. Why does love have to be so complicated?" **__Brandon's thoughts were interrupted by Callie who was saying something about of course he didn't catch that seeing as he was caught up in his own thoughts._

**"Huh? What you'd say? I wasn't paying attention sorry."**

**"Oh it's alright. I can see you were deep in thought there. I was just saying how that sounds perfect. As for walking me to class, I think I can handle making it there safe and sound."**

**"I was just tryin' to be a gentleman. So we should probably go huh?"**

**"You don't have to try so hard B, you're a gentleman and I don't need you to prove that to me by walking me to class. I knew that you were a gentleman not only once but twice now. The first time was when you put your life on the line to help me safe Jude. I didn't expect you to do that, it's not like I asked you to. The second time was when you told me how you felt about me and I explained to you that I couldn't do whatever it was because of Jude and what had happened with Liam. You didn't try to push me or pursue me. You let me be and I thank you for that. I know that you would never force me to do something I didn't want to do. You're making so hard not to fall for you Brandon. I can't help myself. But yeah we should go." **_Callie couldn't help but blush as she told Brandon that she was fallin' for him. Now Callie was the fool. __**"I can't believe I just said that. What the hell is wrong with me? Damn it. Just great Callie. Good going. You probably just scared him off. Why's he staring at me like that?" **_

**"You know I would never hurt you not in a million years. I'd rather hurt myself before I'd even think about hurting you Callie. I know I've said this before but I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry that you had to lose your mom. You didn't deserve that you didn't deserve any of this. I wish I could have met your mom. I was only doing what you asked me to do, I backed off because I didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were. Come on let's go. We'll finish this later. If we don't leave we're both going to be late and I don't need Lena asking questions." **_Brandon grabbed his backpack as Callie did the same and they made their way out of the music room, said their goodbyes and both headed to class in opposite directions. _

_Callie was able to make it through the remainder of the day as was Brandon. Callie hurried to her locker grabbed everything she needed and waited for Brandon outside by the big oak tree. Of course Brandon was running late. Brandon had ran into no one other than Talya. _

**"Brandon?" **_Talya came up behind Brandon as he was putting things in his backpack that he needed to take home with him. He didn't need to deal with Talya and her antics right now; he had somewhere to be but he didn't dare let her know that. If Talya knew that Brandon was meeting up with Callie she'd blow it out of proportion like she always does._

**"Yes, Talya? Did you need something?" **_Brandon closed his locker and turned around so he could face Talya. He definitely hated it when people wouldn't look at him when they were talking to him. Brandon felt as if he needed to look people in the eyes as they had a conversation. It didn't matter who started the conversation it was just something Brandon had always done._

**"I just want to know what happened between us. You didn't give me an absolute answer as to why you broke up with me a second time. Is this because of Callie, Brandon?"**

**"Talya, to answer your question this isn't because of Callie. It's never been about Callie. I feel like we've grown apart and you deserve to be with a guy who can give you everything that you deserve and more. I know that you're going to say that I'm that guy but I'm not. Your prince charming is out there somewhere, it's just not me. You'll find the right guy for you I know it. I'm sorry. I hope that this clears up any questions that you needed answered? I hope that you and I could be friends."**

**"Alright, thanks for everything B. I thought that you were my prince charming but maybe you're right; maybe I just haven't found him yet. I hope that prince charming is like you. If there's one thing that you've taught me it's that it's okay not to be perfect all the damn time. I hope that your Cinderella is out there. I know that you're probably going to deny this but I know that you've got feelings for Callie and she's got feelings for you. Don't say you don't because I can see it even if no one else can. It's alright. You deserve to be happy and if Callie makes you happy then go for it. ****Maybe Callie is your Cinderella? I'd like that. Being friends would be nice."**

**"Alright, thanks. Well I'm sure I'll see you later. I better go." **_Brandon hugged Talya and made his way outside to the oak tree to meet Callie so they could head to the beach._

_Brandon looked in the direction of the oak tree and noticed that Callie was sitting up against the tree not thinking about the world that surrounded her. Brandon made his way to Callie and once he got there he grabbed her hand and they made their way to the beach. Once they were at the beach they sat down in the sand not saying anything just staring at the amazing view that stood in front of them._

**"It's beautiful isn't it?"**

**"Yeah it sure is." **

**"Where do we begin or shall I say what happens now?"**

**"Callie, I have no idea. I can't get that kiss let alone you out of my mind. It's all I think about for the most part. I would love to see where this goes but I know that we've already broken enough rules as it is. I'm not sure how everyone would react; hell I'm not sure I'd want to know to be honest. I do know one thing. I'm falling for you Callie Jacob. I've been fallin' for you from the first time I saw you. I know some people don't believe in love at first sight; hell I don't either, at least that was til the day I met you."**

**"I don't know what we're going to do. Whatever we decide we're going to have to not tell anyone. This could turn out very bad. Let's say we do give this thing a shot and Stef and Lena found out I'll be kicked out for sure and it will be just like what happened at the Olmstead's. As much as I'm fallin' for you I just don't think I can risk that right now. I just need to figure things out. I know that you're probably mad now seeing as this isn't the answer that you were hoping for. Believe me I want to jump in with both my feet but I just don't think I can right now. It's killin' me not to jump into your arms right now. I just want to kiss you again." **_Callie couldn't finish what she was saying. This was hurting way too much. She cared for Brandon more than she ever thought that she could. Callie couldn't bear to look Brandon in the eyes she knew that what she had just said. Brandon took his hand and lifted Callie's chin so he could see her face. It killed him to see the tears in her eyes. Brandon wiped away the tears._

**"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad. I understand Callie, I really do. I know that you can't go through what you went through with Liam and the Olmsteads. I get that but I'm nothing like him. I'm not trying to make you feel pressured or anything. I just want to tell you that I understand and nothing you do or say will change the way I feel about you. Take as much time as you need to figure things out. I'll wait no matter how long it takes. I would love to just hold you in my arms and I'd give anything to kiss you again. But I'm not going to do that. I'll be here no matter what. Whatever you need I'm your guy. No more tears Cal, okay. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours." **_Brandon leaned over and kissed Callie's forehead. He said he wasn't going to kiss her again and he meant it. As much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to do that. _

**"I'm sorry. I know this wasn't how you expected things to go. If you want to date other girls go ahead. I'm not going to stop you after all, I shouldn't expect you to just wait around while I try to figure out what I want in my life. It would be selfish of me to expect that you just wait around til the day that I'm ready to just jump in with both feet. Who knows you may not feel this way about me in a few months. Maybe this is just some crush. I don't know. I can't help but feel as if I'm breakin' your heart, this wasn't my intention. I'm sorry B." **_Brandon told Callie not to cry again but she was crying yet again. Callie couldn't help it this was just so hard for her. _

**"Listen to me. I don't want to date anyone else but you. Those other girls aren't like you. They can't hold a candle to you. I understand and I told you I was going to wait and that's what I'm going to do. I don't want anyone but you. Call me selfish but I can't help the way I feel about you. I want to be the only guy that you go to sleep at night thinking about. I know that's cheesy go ahead and laugh but this isn't just crush. I can tell you right now that I'm always going to feel this way about you. The way I feel for you is only going to get stronger. Don't worry about me. You're not breakin' my heart Cal. I know that you know there's something here between us. Neither one of us is denying it. Knowing that you're fallin' for me too gives me hope for the future that I plan to share with you. I know that you didn't intend for this to happen but sweetheart it's alright. No more tears okay?" **_Brandon just held Callie in his arms. Everything he has ever told Callie he has meant it. Brandon hoped that someday that he and Callie could share a life together. There's no other woman that could replace the love that he has for Callie._

**"Okay, we should probably go now. I've got a ton of homework to do and I'm sure you need to practice. Plus I'm hungry." **

**"Yeah, you're right. I love a girl with a big appetite! I do have to practice but maybe you and I could play together later tonight?"**

**"I'd like that. Oh you do, do you?"**

**"Yes, now let's go." **_Brandon got up and held out his hand to help Callie up; just like any true gentleman would do. _

_As Callie and Brandon were about to make their way back to the Fosters they ran into no one other than Liam. Of course Brandon didn't know what Liam looked like but Callie did. Callie had never felt more terrified in her life. She thought she'd never see him again especially after the trial. It's not like she had won, she didn't get the justice that she deserved. _

_Okay, here it is. Sorry it's taken so long. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I probably should have done something productive but writing the next chapter for Forget To Forget You sounded like a better idea. I'd love to hear what you'd have to say about this chapter. I wonder what's going to happen next. Sorry I haven't updated my other fanfics. I'll try to update them soon. Earlier I decided to turn a picture of Maia into a vampire. I must say she would make a gorgeous vampire. Boy, I'm so jealous of her and her beauty. I'll never be as pretty as she is. I'm going to do an edit of David I'm just not sure if I want to do a zombie, vampire or something else. I'll figure it out. Anyways, enough about that… I hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are greatly appreciated as always!_


	3. Silence, Smiles, & Stares

_Callie just stood there in silence she hoped that she was just seeing things but no she wasn't Liam was standing there blocking Brandon and Callie from leaving. Brandon wasn't aware of who this strange guy was standing in front of him. Brandon looked over at Callie and could see that she was terrified that's when Brandon put two and two together that this guy who had Callie terrified was no one other than Liam. Liam just stood there not saying anything to Callie. Callie knew that this wouldn't be good for anyone involved especially her and Brandon._

**"Please leave." **_Callie looked Liam straight in the eye and demanded that he would leave. But he wouldn't move he was just standing there standing at Callie. The fact that Liam was just staring at Callie made her skin crawl. _

**"Oh Callie, I just wanna talk."**

**"She said you needed to leave. I suggest that you leave now." **_The fire was starting to boil in Brandon. He was getting pissed at the fact that Callie didn't get the justice that she deserved, that Liam had raped her. Callie looked over at Brandon and could tell that there was steam coming out of his ears._

**"What are you going to do about it huh, pretty boy?" **_Liam chuckled at his statement but not Brandon and that was the last straw for Brandon. Brandon started towards Liam and tackled him to the ground. Callie was shocked and scared that Liam would hurt Brandon. _

**"Stop it right now?" **_Callie tried to pull the two guys apart and after the third try she was able to do so. She pushed Brandon behind her._

**"Oh Cals, your little boyfriend here is a little wimp. I just wanted to talk. That's it."**

**"Fine, what do you want?"**

**"Can we talk in private?"**

**"Brandon, I'll be right back."**

**"I don't think this is a good idea. We should just go." **_Callie pulled Brandon closer to her so she could say something to Brandon but she didn't want to do it in front of Liam._

**"B, look I know that you're thinking this isn't a good idea but maybe I should just get this over with okay? As soon as I get this over with the sooner we can leave."**

**"Listen, you shouldn't let him get to you. You don't deserve to give him any of your time. Not after everything that he has done. You didn't get the justice that you deserved so he shouldn't get to have you hear him out. I don't want anything to happen to you."**

**"Look, I know but I feel like I should just hear him out. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can out this all behind me and move on. I may not have got the justice that I deserve but I have everything that I could ever want. I know you don't and I don't want anything to happen you. I appreciate that you're trying to defend me but I don't need you getting hurt. Your mom would kill me if I let that happen. I promise that I'll be real quick okay?"**

**"Fine." **_Brandon hugged Callie and kissed her forehead before she went to talk to Liam. As much as he didn't like it he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of it. It was just best that Brandon let her do what she needed to do._

**_"What?" _**_Callie questioned Liam as she got closer to where he stood. Callie wasn't happy to see Liam not one bit. She thought the last time she'd have to ever see his face was in court. _

**"I just wanted to apologize for everything that had happened. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I was you know an ass. I wish that I could go back and change what happened." **_Liam looked behind Callie and could see Brandon looking at him with death stares. _**"By the way could you tell your boyfriend that it's not nice to stare?" **

**"In honesty I appreciate the apology but it's a little late for that now don't ya think? You may be sorry now that you hurt me but that doesn't change what happened. You can't go back and change what happened though. It's best that we both just move on from what happened. I believe that you could be a better man if you wanted to but you have to be willing to change. Brandon isn't my boyfriend. He's a friend and I can't tell him what he can't and can't do. The best of luck to you." **_Callie was about to turn around and walk back to Brandon when Liam said something._

**"I know that it's late and I understand what you're saying but same day I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. You're not bitter, you're a better person than I'll ever be. I couldn't agree more but in order for me to move on from this I need you to forgive me. Thank you, I never thought I'd hear you say that. I definitely don't deserve all these nice things that you're saying. Oh sure, lover boy over there is just a friend. Come on, I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. The best of luck to you too Callie. You deserve nothing but happiness."**

**"Bye Liam."**

**"Bye."**

_Callie made her way back to Brandon and made their way back to the Foster home. It was silent but somewhere along the way Callie took Brandon's hand in her hand. Callie and Brandon both smiled as they made their way back to the house. They arrived back to the house not one word was spoken between the two. They didn't need words. All they needed to do was look into each other's eyes. Brandon opened the door with Callie right behind him. She went upstairs to put her things way before Brandon could say something about the encounter with Liam. That was a conversation for another time. _

_Soon it was dinner time and everyone was together at the table. Of course when Stef asked how everyone's day had went everyone groaned seeing as they never looked forward to answering it. Talking about their days wasn't something any teenager would like to discuss. _

**"B?"**

**"Yeah Mom?"**

**"How are the lessons going?"**

**"They're going alright. It's a great experience. Especially since I want to go to Julliard."**

**"That's great. I'm sure that you won't have an issue getting into Julliard they'd be crazy not to accept you. But let's enjoy the here and now. I don't need you growing up any faster than you already are. It's bad enough you only have another year left. Soon you and Callie both will be off in the real world on your own and I won't able to protect you." **_Stef started to get all teary eyed just thinking about the fact that her baby boy was growing up so fast. Next would be the twins to leave the nest and last but not least Jude would be the last to go. Stef wasn't looking forward to having an empty nest anytime soon. Brandon got up to hug his mom._

**"Ahh Mom, it's okay.. We'll be fine. We can't live here forever. I'm sure you'd get sick of us anyways. However, me leaving for college is a ways away. Okay? We don't have to think about that right now. I'm not even sure I'd get into Julliard. I may not have what it takes to get in anyways. But I won't know unless I try."**

**"B, you'll get into Julliard. You too damn talented I don't see how you wouldn't get in. I'd never get sick of you. You'll always be my baby. It may be a ways away but soon the time will come where I have to let you go. You're right Brandon, you won't know unless you try. Just know that no matter what I'll always support you. I'm so proud of you."**

**"Thanks Mom."**

**"You're welcome. Who wants cake?" **_Stef got up to clear the table with help from Jude. Soon after the table was cleared Stef came out with chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. The family shared a few laughs and smiles. Callie couldn't help but feel loved and cared for by the Fosters. Callie knew that she had everything she could ever dream of. A family and a possible future relationship with the guy who made her heart flutter, Brandon Foster._

_After dinner was over everyone went their separate ways. Jesus went into his room to call Lexi, Jude followed behind him to work on his math, Mariana went into her room to do God knows what, Stef and Lena went into their room for some alone time. That just left Callie and Brandon they decided that they would play a song together. Callie made herself comfortable with Brandon next to her. _

**"I'm sorry about earlier Callie." **_Brandon was being his usual sincere self. There was just something about Brandon that made Callie even more attracted to him. __**"He's got nothing to be sorry for. Gosh, he's definitely making it so hard not to fall for him. Geeze Callie get it together. Control yourself." **__Callie just sat there and smiled thinking which worried Brandon in a sense. It wasn't like Callie to take so long to say something. __**"I don't know if I should be worried or not. It's not like her to take this long to respond. Maybe I said something wrong. Why does she have to be so damn gorgeous? If I could I would kiss her but I'm not going to. At least that's what I'm telling myself. I'm falling for her more and more every day." **__Callie had finally responded but Brandon was caught up in his thoughts about Callie he wasn't paying attention. _

**"Earth to Brandon." **_Callie waved her hand in front of Brandon's face trying to get his attention. Of course it took a couple of tries before she was able to get his attention._

**"Sorry what you'd say?"**

**"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just doing what you thought was right. I appreciate it. I think it was very sweet of you." **_Callie leaned over and kissed Brandon on the cheek thanking him for being his sweet and caring self. _**"What were you thinking about? I mean you don't have to share but if you'd like to share I'm all ears."**

**"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and how I'd give anything to kiss you right now. Every day I'm finding myself falling for you more and more. I wish things didn't have to be so complicated."**

**"You're amazing you know that? I know you would be we can't do that especially not here and as much as I'd like to kiss you too I just need some time to figure things out. In all honesty you make it pretty damn hard not to fall for you. I find myself falling for you even more every day that I'm around you. There isn't a thing that you could do that would make me change my mind about you. If anything it would only make my feelings for you even stronger." **

**"I know that you do need some time as you explained earlier and I'm willing to wait. I just hope that when the time comes we can tell moms and not have to sneak around behind everyone's backs. I want to be able to take you out on a date. Enough about this, all this talk about our could be future is making me crazy. Let's play some music."**

**"Haha.. Thank you for being so understanding. I hope we'll be able to too. I just hope that they'll understand and except our relationship when the time comes. One day it will happen I promise we just need to be patient. I know, it's driving me insane. I would give anything to start our relationship right here right now. Let's play."**

_Callie and Brandon played a few songs and then talked a little bit about music. Soon Callie had fallen asleep in Brandon's arms. That made him smile. His moms were already asleep so it's not like they catch them together. Mariana already knew that Callie and Brandon had a thing going on so she wouldn't be a problem. Brandon didn't have it in him to wake Callie. So he set his alarm for early in the morning so his moms wouldn't catch him in the act. Brandon fell asleep with this beautiful angel fast asleep in his arms._

_Maybe Liam has changed. We may have seen the last of him. You never know if he'll pop up again. All these wonderful Brallie moments. YAY! I wonder if Stef with catch Callie and Brandon together. If they do get caught it will just look like two friends and potential siblings fell asleep playing music til their hearts were content. I got this review a few days ago and I just wanted to thank __**Solen**__ for their amazing review. It made me smile. Thank you so much. I'm glad that you enjoy it. I'm so happy that someone from another country enjoys my story. It means a lot to me. You're English is perfect and I was able to understand what you said perfectly. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it.. I have no idea when I'll update again. _


	4. Some Time Apart

_Stef woke up the next morning and decided to check on all of the kids but she had to try to get up without waking her sleeping beauty. Stef was successful with not waking Lena up. Stef quietly made her way out of the room and went to check on the kids. First, stop was Jesus and Jude's room, both boys were asleep still, which it didn't surprise Stef, it was a Saturday. What teenage boy wouldn't sleep in? Anyways, they had probably stayed up late playing video games. Stef couldn't help but smile at Jude who was sprawled across his bed snoring. Next up, Mariana and Callie's room. Stef walked in and looked over at Callie's bed noticing that her foster daughter wasn't asleep. Maybe she was downstairs drinking some coffee. Callie sure did like her coffee. But Callie's bed was neatly made like she hadn't slept in it. Stef decided to shake it off and walked out and closed the door behind her. Last but not least was Brandon's room. Stef quietly opened the door and to her surprise Brandon was asleep with Callie in his arms. Stef definitely didn't want to believe that there was something going on between the two; it was against the rules but who is Stef to stop whatever this is. Stef decided to just let it go. Anyways, it looked as if it wasn't intentional that they had planned on falling asleep. Brandon started to wake up and it looked over towards the door only to see his mother standing in the door way. Brandon and Callie falling asleep looked totally innocent. __**"Oh, crap. We're busted but she doesn't look upset or even angry. Maybe she doesn't suspect a thing. I definitely didn't mean for this to happen. I guess I better wake the beautiful angel up now huh? Wait how are we going to explain this? I can't tell mom the truth or Callie will get sent away and possibly Jude. I can't let that happen."**_

**"Morning, B."**

**"Morning. It's not what it looks like Mom. I swear."**

**"Don't you think you should wake Callie up now?"**

**"Oh right." **_Brandon turned towards Callie and started to shake her shoulder gently. Brandon thought of another way to wake her up but he decided against especially with his mom standing in the room. _**"Cals, you need to wake up." **_Brandon said this in barely a whisper._

**"I don't wanna get up. 5 more minutes."**

**"I don't think so Cals. Come on get up."**

**"Fine." **_Callie finally opened her eyes to see that Stef was standing in the doorway just staring at them. Callie was completely dumbfounded. She was scared if she and Brandon had gotten caught. They weren't doing anything. __**"Oh Gosh, what if Stef knows? Darn it Callie calm down, you don't know if she knows or not. Or what she knows for that matter."**_

**"Good Morning, Callie."**

**"Stef, I swear it's not what it looks like we… We ahh just fell asleep. We were playing some music and I must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry. I'll go now." **_Callie just continued to ramble on and ramble. Brandon just sat there has Callie kept going and going._

**"Wait Callie, I didn't say anything did I? I understand that you two have this connect through music and that Brandon's the first person that you've really opened up to about everything. If I didn't know better I'd think there was something going on between you two. But I know that you two know that it's against the rules. There's no way that you guys would go behind our backs. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm going to go downstairs and make some coffee." **_Stef walked out of the room not waiting for the two to respond to what she had said. Stef shut the door behind her and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she made her way downstairs she couldn't help but start thinking about if things between Callie and her eldest son were more than what they seemed to be. __**"I know that there can't be anything going on between the two but what if there is? Maybe I should start watching them more closely just to make sure. I know that there can't be anything going on between the two especially if Lena and I would love to adopt Callie and Jude. I mean it could be worse, he could be with Talya again. Wait, aren't those two back together? Heck, I don't know anymore. I'll talk to Lena about this later. Right now, Momma Tiger needs some coffee." **__Stef continued to make her way to the kitchen._

_Meanwhile, back upstairs in Brandon's room Callie just sat there on Brandon's bed not saying a single word. She sure as hell didn't know what had just happened there. Brandon is just as confused as Callie, but he's up pacing around his room with a million thoughts running through his mind. Callie was nervous about what Stef was thinking or what she would do if she found out about the relationship Callie had started with Brandon. Well, it was exactly a relationship yet, and now it may never be._

**"That was close." **_Callie looked up to see Brandon staring at her in somewhat of a trance. Callie didn't know what to think at this point that was for sure. It was only a matter of time before Stef and Lena figured it out if they hadn't already._

**"No kidding. I don't know what I'm going to do. What if—if." **_Callie couldn't get another word out before the tears started to fill up her eyes. Brandon walked over to where Callie was and held her close. Brandon was trying to make things better but he wasn't sure if this was working. There's only so much he could do._

**"Cals, look at me. We don't know what my mom is thinking. We don't know if she knows if there's anything going on between us. If she did Callie she would have said something trust me. She wouldn't just walk away letting us think that we didn't get caught. Let's not think about the what ifs right now. We need to get more information til then we'll have to be more careful. As much as I'd hate to say this we may not be able to have any more late night music jams for a while. That's the last thing that I want but I don't want you to leave either. So if I had to choose I'd go with not being able to play together for a while. We don't need them getting suspicious." **_After Brandon was finished he just held Callie telling her that everything would be okay. Brandon kissed the top of her head comforting her. _

**"I know that B, but I can't help but think about what she knows and if she suspects anything going on between us. I know that you're right, but I don't want to do this either but it may be for the best. I don't want to lose you or what we have. I hope that they don't know anything. If they do not only will I get kicked out they'll kick Jude out too and I'll never be able to forgive myself. I better go." **_Callie got up from Brandon's embrace even though she didn't want to and started to make her way to the door but Brandon stopped her. Brandon pulled her back down to the bed._

**"Listen, I know what you're saying but I won't let anything happen to you. I can promise you that much. I would do anything for you Callie Jacob. That says a lot seeing as I wouldn't do just anything for any girl. Everything will be okay.. I promise you'll see. I'll see you later okay?"**

**"I know Brandon, but you can only do so much. Well, aren't you such a sweet talker? I hope so but even if they don't know it's just a matter of time before they do figure it out. And what then? You and I both know we can't hide this for much longer and now that your mom caught us she'll be watching us like a hawk. I can't live like this looking over my shoulder every time we're together. I just can't. Us falling asleep may have looked innocent but what if next time it doesn't what then?"**

**"Let's not worry about any of this right now. Let's just worry about the here and now. I know that there will come a time when everyone knows about us and I think they'll accept and support our relationship and if they don't I'm not going to let them separate us. We'll just have to be more careful Callie. Call me selfish but I can't wait for the day that they know about us. When that day comes we won't have to hide how we feel about each other. I will finally be able to take you out on dates like you deserve. I will finally be able to hold your hand and kiss you in public without having to worry about people finding out."**

**"I know. I should go now. We'll finish this later."**

**"Bye." **

**"Bye B." **_Callie started to make her way to the door so she could go back to her room which Brandon pulled her back yet again. _

**"Hi."**

**"Hi yourself. Did you need something?"**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too." **_It was in that moment that Callie knew that whatever she had with Brandon was the real deal. Yes, they may be young but you only have one soul mate and he was hers and she was his. Callie moved closer to Brandon and kissed him. But it just wasn't any kiss. It was like the kiss that they shared before the wedding but better. Callie smiled at Brandon and made her way back to her room knowing that Mariana would be up and wanting details._

_Alright here it is.. I'm going to be very busy til the 2__nd__ week of December. The semester is coming to an end and finals are coming and I need to prepare myself. Anyways, I know this one is short but it what I could come up with. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you liked it. Anyways, I'll try and update the other two fanfics. _


	5. Brallie?

_Callie made her way back to the room she shared with Mariana. When she walked in there Mariana was laying on her bed reading Seventeen Magazine. Callie quietly made her way into the room. __**"I hope that she's so into her magazine that she won't notice me. I really don't want to answer the bizillion questions that she has for me. I just wanna get ready for school and go. I don't think that's asking too much." **__Callie wasn't so lucky just as she was about to head into the bathroom Mariana looked up from her magazine giving Callie the 'I want all the details' look. __**"This is just great. Can't she just wait til tomorrow? I just wanna go." **__Callie made her way out of the bathroom only to see Mariana sitting on her bed staring at her._

**"I want all the details Missy." **_Mariana patted a spot next to her on Callie's bed telling Callie that she needed to come sit._

**"There's nothing to tell. We just talked. That's it." **_Callie was kind of annoyed with the fact that Mariana was going to ask questions. She wasn't annoyed with Mariana._

**"Don't give me that I know there's more to it. What's going on between you two? Come on I can keep a secret." **_Mariana nudged Callie playfully hoping that would get Callie to lighten up_.

**"Okay fine. I'll tell you but after I tell you I'm going to get ready for school and no more questions right now. Got it?" **_Callie was tired it had been a long day but she knew Mariana wouldn't give up til Callie told her everything; so that means that Callie can't leave anything out and if she does Mariana will know._

**"YAY! Now spill it." **_Mariana clapped her hands together like she always does when she gets her way. _

**"Well Brandon and I fell asleep playing music last night and Stef walked in on us. We both explained that it wasn't what it looked like. Which it wasn't it was completely innocent. Stef just told us to make sure that it didn't happen again. Believe me it won't happen again. Anyways, I proceeded to tell Brandon that I'm not sure if Stef knew if there was something going on between us." **_Callie let out a sigh._

**"Continue. I want more. I want more."**

**"Then I went on about how whatever was going on between us couldn't happen and so on. I couldn't do it because it could Jude and I kicked out. I couldn't let that happen again. Jude would have called me selfish."**

**"What did B say?"**

**"Brandon was telling me that we should probably spend some time apart so that meant no late night jams like last night. Seeing as we don't need your moms' getting suspicious. Then he went on about how he'd do anything for me and how he wouldn't let the moms kick Jude or I out of the house. He always tried sweet talking me by saying that he wouldn't just do anything for every girl." **_Callie let out another sigh but she knew Mariana wanted the whole story._

**"MORE!"**

**"I told him that there's only so much that he can do. There's only a matter of time before the find out. Seeing as we can't hide our relationship forever. Your moms' will be watching us like a hawk. B then said that we shouldn't worry about that right now. He seems to think that they'll accept our relationship and if they don't he's not going to let them separate us. There's only so much that he can do."**

**"I know you're leaving something out now out with it."**

**"Brandon also said that he can't wait for the day that everyone knows so we won't have to hide our feelings and relationship from the world. He wants to take me out on dates without having to worry about if anyone sees us. In all honesty I can't wait either because I want to be able to hold his hand in public."**

**"Aww so cute you're perfect for each other. Don't forget about kissing each other in public. I support your relationship! I will be your number one fan! I think moms will understand and accept your relationship with Brandon after all Love IS Love."**

**"There's only one problem. Jude. When the time comes and he finds out he's going to call me selfish."**

**"Look you are anything but selfish. Jude would have no right to say that. You've done so much for him Callie since your mom died. You took care of Jude as if he was your own. You grew up before you had to. You protected Jude. Do I need to continue? Callie, you are NOT selfish. You deserve to be happy."**

**"That's exactly what Brandon said. I know but Jude won't see it that way trust me. Just when I think I deserve to be happy Jude has to say that I'm selfish. I actually believe him."**

**"He's wrong. I will make sure that Jude doesn't interfere with Brallie's relationship."**

**"Who?"**

**"Brallie. As in Brandon and Callie. It's your ship name. Duh."**

**"Oh I see. It sounds kind of cheesy!"**

**"No it's cute!"**

**"Enough with this. We need get ready for school."**

**"Ugh. Don't remind me. I'm so happy for you. Are you leaving anything else out?"**

**"He said I love you." **_Callie whispered this so Mariana could barely hear it._

**"What did you just say? I couldn't hear you."**

**"He said he loves me." **_This time Callie said it loud enough for Mariana to hear her. _

**"OMG!" **_Mariana practically screamed this and sure enough everyone had entered the room seconds later._

**"What on earth is going on here?"**

**"I was so excited because I'm finally getting Callie to come to the mall with me. We're going to go after school if that's alright with you. Isn't that right Callie?"**_Mariana had to come up with something quick before her moms got suspicious._

**"Yeah, I told Mariana I would go with her. I'm trying to be more social as you suggested."  
"Alright. Well everyone needs to finish getting ready for school. On with it. Oh you'll need to walk to school today. Lena will be able to give you a ride home.**

**"Alright. But I was thinking about staying after school for a while to practice something I've been working on. If that's okay?" **_Callie gave Mariana the 'can we do this some other time' look._

**"Sure B.. Just be home in time for dinner."**

**"Alright."**

**"Gosh, I almost forgot I have a study group after school. A big test is coming up so Cals it looks like we'll have to reschedule. Sorry.**

**"Oh it's fine. Your grades are more important. We'll go this weekend maybe."**

**"Maybe."**

**"So that means it's Jude, Jesus & Callie. I'm expecting you guys to walk together seeing as B and Mariana are doing things after school."**

**"Actually, if Callie would like she could join me in the music room after school. After all I could use some help."**

**"It's up to Callie."**

**"Sure. Sounds good to me."**

_Soon everyone was ready and on their way out the door to school. Mariana and Callie walked out the door together. Brandon couldn't help what was going on with Callie and Mariana he'd have to ask Callie about that later. Jesus and Jude were walking together. About five minutes into the walk to school Mariana went and caught up with Jesus and Jude. That just left Brandon and Callie alone together to walk the rest of the way_

**"What was that about earlier?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Upstairs in your room. You told her didn't you?"**

**"Yes, but she wasn't going to let up til I told her."**

**"Alright. How much did you tell her?"**

**"Everything."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes and just so you know she supports us and is willing to keep it a secret. Which she had already said that earlier but she's even a bigger supporter now."**

**"Is that so?"**

**"Yes. Oh we have a ship name?"**

**"Oh." **_Brandon wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was. But knowing Callie she'd tell him anyways._

**"Brallie."**

**"Brallie?" **_Brandon was now confused what the hell kind of ship name was Brallie?_

**"Brallie as in Brandon and Callie. I think it's kind of cute."**

**"I bet you do! Anyways, I can't wait to spend some time with you alone after school."**

**"Oh I bet you can't. Remember we've got to be careful though."**

**"I I Captain." **_Brandon saluted Callie which it made her laugh. Brandon and Callie both made their way to school without saying a word to each other the rest of the way._

_Sorry this isn't the greatest. I haven't updated this one in what feels like forever. I won't be able to update again til after I'm done with finals. That will be about 2 weeks or so. I hope you like it. Happy Reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. Oh I have no idea when I'll be able to update the other two. I was going to tonight but I don't feel like writing anymore tonight. So it will more than likely be after finals. Sorry._


End file.
